


Duckling Kouhai

by mybrainproblems



Series: The Adventures of Nitori the Fanfic Writer [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori secretly writes smut fics of his senpai and various other swimmers. Turns out Momo is a reader and quite the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duckling Kouhai

_"…and then the redhead coughed awkwardly, stabbing his sharp teeth on his own flush lips, obliviously ensnaring the attention and love of the raven who was staring back at him."_

Nitori leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and frowning at his laptop screen as he tried to figure out how he was going to get Rin and Haru to confess their feelings for one another. His original plan had been to have them end up at the Olympics in Paris (because that made sense) and confess as they strolled along the Seine, but now he was questioning whether he should change it to the both of them running into each other _completely by accident_ at a bath house. That would give him a chance to have water droplets clinging to their bodies _and_ them insisting their blushing was from the steam _and_ they would have to strike up an awkward conversation because Haru’s shoulder was sore and he needed someone to wash his back. As he considered that option he realized that it might be a bit too similar to the Sousuke/Rin fic he had written two weeks ago. Though, this one wouldn't end in the Samezuka locker room with Rin’s legs wrapped around Sousuke and his back against the shower wall as he sunk his teeth into Sousuke’s shoulder, trying to stay quiet as Sousuke took him apart. No, more like they would bathe together awkwardly and a week later Rin would stay over at Haru’s house because reasons, Haru (conveniently) forgetting that he didn’t have an extra bed and leading to them sharing a bed. Rin would wake up to Haru cuddled up behind him, tears of pained pining would roll down his cheeks only to be kissed away by Haru when he awoke.

Satisfied with the new plot direction, Nitori sat forward to begin writing again.

_“A week later they ran into each other at a bath house. The redhead kept his chin tilted slightly down, watching through his eyelashes as the raven entered, a towel around his hips.”_

 

The site that he posted his writing to was fairly small, but he had gained a devoted following. Especially popular were his Rin/Reader fics, though his Rin/Sousuke and Rin/Haru fics were very popular as well. He was still shocked that the selfcest one was as well-received as it was, though he supposed that if his readers were anything like him then _of course_ they would enjoy Rin selfcest.

Given how small the site that he posted to was, he never expected to meet one of his readers in person and he _especially_ never expected was that he would actually _know_ one of his readers.

 

The best time to write was after swim practice since Momo frequently met up with other school friends and would be gone from their room for an hour or two. Given how loud Momo was Nitori could usually hear him down the hall, giving him a few minutes to open up a book and some PDFs and pretend he had been studying since practice ended like a good senpai. This time though, he had been out of the room when Momo had returned and hadn’t minimized any of the open windows on his laptop either.

And so Nitori walked into their dorm room to see Momo standing, bent forward with his mouth hanging open and reading the open document on his laptop. If he remembered correctly it was some of the filthiest Rin/Reader porn he’d written in a while for a smut-off the site was having. He felt his book drop from his hand and land on his foot and yet the pain hardly registered, such was his horror at Momo’s discovery. He continued to stare, frozen to the spot for another few seconds before closing the door loudly, startling Momo and causing him to turn sharply to look at Nitori, his mouth still hanging slightly open.

“I can expl–” Nitori was already scrambling to try and figure out just _how_ he was going to explain.

“ _You’re_ Duckling Kouhai?”

“It’s not –wait, what?”

“Are you Duckling Kouhai?” Nitori stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. He didn’t have the site open since he wasn’t going to be posting any time soon and he didn’t put his pen name on anything that wasn’t on the site, which meant…

“You’re a reader?” Momo nodded enthusiastically in response.

“Yeah! I found one of your Rin/Haru fics when I was looking up news about their rivalry last year. I was kind of surprised because I thought it was an interview but then they went back to the same house and got in the shower together got each other off.” Momo paused and cocked his head at Nitori’s baffled expression; how anybody could mistake a real people fanfic website for a news source was beyond his powers of comprehension.

“How did you…” Nitori trailed off and frowned. “The formatting was all messed up.”

“I thought it was good. You really have a way with words, senpai!”

“Thanks? Just please don’t tell anyone."

“But there are two other guys on the swim team who read Duckling Kouhai’s writing as well!” That was a revelation that Nitori could have done without and he tried to figure out just how to keep it from getting out that Duckling Kouhai was _him_ and not some weird fangirl.

“I just want it to be our secret, okay? The heart-stopping horror he had felt for the past ten minutes was almost made up for by the glowing look on Momo’s face.

“Just a secret between me and senpai?” His eyes were practically glittering as Nitori shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “So does Rin really have a birthmark on his –”

Nitori covered his face with his hands, trying to ignore Momo’s onslaught of questions about what was true versus what was an embellishment and just _how_ he knew about some of those things that were true. The only upside to being discovered like this was that he would no longer have to worry about Momo being around while he was writing, on the other hand… Momo would be around while he was writing.

 

Elsewhere, Mr. Penguin was typing up his own Rei/Reader porn for the site’s smut-off.


End file.
